Written in Inque
by beafstew
Summary: description on inside... i don't own batman beyond or else it would still be around. rated T for some... idk just being safe ;


**i just wrote this after seeing Disapearing Inque for the 100th time. i just sorta thought, what if Inque found out Terry's secret identity, and i wrote this at 12:00 at night people so sorry for back grammar. open to critisism and or questions. please R&R!**

"One million creds for Batman's head. Four million for his identity, and death. And the old man on the communicator." Paxton Powers said to Inque over the phone.

"Fine, it'll sooth some thirsts for revenge." Inque said with a smile. Batman had already been knocked unconscious, and Inque was holding him in a newly formed security complex.

"But wait, I want his identity first. I'm coming over right now."

Inque nodded and turned around to face Batman.

"Well it looks like your time is up Batman. I can't wait to see whats under your cowl. You must be even more handsom then your cowl shapes your face." Batman remained scilent, but Inque could hear his mentor yelling at him. He just glared ahead and Inque turned around.

"Tell him this Batman, after I find your identity, I am coming after him, then your world is blown open and well, I become richer than ever." Batman didn't respond just narrowed his eyes. Inque found his scilent act annoying, and Inque's arm grew and coiled around his neck. The muscles strained against her squeeze, and Inque just gave him a coy smile.

"Fine, hope your listening old man. I know you have this kid wired somehow, and we've dampened the signal. Tonight, your organization dies, and so does this kid. So either pay up the billion, face to face or Batman dies."

"No don't pay, she'll kill us both if you-" Batman's pleads were stopped by a long kiss by Inque. He kept his lips shut, and Inque bit his lip. Nothing changed. She backed up, and rubbed his chin.

"Hmm… your no fun. Perhaps once Powers arrives- no I hate suprises, lets see whose under the mask."

Batman's glare didn't change, but as Inque took her hand out from under his chin, Batman fell to his knees, and glared at Inque straight in the face. The saboteur nuzzled her cheek against Batman's who stiffened. His eyes narrowed into smaller slits and he glared at Inque. Her hand explored his neck, looking for a weak spot, where she could lift his cowl off. She found three, two on his collar bones, and the other at the base of his neck. Inque slowly lifted his cowl up savoring this moment, till Batman's eyes widened. There was no way to stop her. Batman tried to break his restraints, but since the suit had powered down, making him have regular strength, there was no escape. Batman tried to angle his head away from Inque's arms, but she just smiled coyly and raised his cowl three more inches. It now was above the nose, but not they eyes. His face was slender, and beautiful, sculpted almost. Inque smiled even more coyly, and lifted the mask higher to reveal startling electric blue eyes, that glared at Inque coldly. This guy couldn't have been more than twenty , age ranging to twenty six.

"My, my, I was correct Batman, you are handsom!" Inque said playfully, and took off the rest of the cowl and threw it on the ground. The young man had jet black, short unruly hair, and Inque recognized him. He was Bruce Wayne's assistant, Terry McGinnis, and it all fit perfectly. Inque kissed him again, long and lasting, so when Inque released him, Terry was trying to control his breath.  
>"My Terry, we have been dancing for a long time haven't we? I think its time we go steady." Inque hissed before turning into her field agent form. She rapped her arm around Terry's jaw, breaking it, and forcing it open. Terry cried out in pain and Inque savored the sound, she loved to hear him shriek. It was almost disappointing to kill him. Inque started to make him choke as the life slowly drained out of Inque's most challenging enemy. The strength in the limbs, the brilliant mind, and the sharp tongue were draining out of the hero, the very things that seemed to make up this character, was dying. And he lay still as Inque returned to her human form and saw the lifeless hero. She smiled, all her missions would be complete now, with no interferences.<p>

…

Terry woke up, feeling cold water slap his face.

"Terry, wake up! You fell asleep while you were studying, I came back in the room fifteen minutes later and your talking in your sleep about Inque. Care to share?" Max asked.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream."

"Didn't sound like it. Ter not once in my life have I ever seen you whimper, and you were whimpering 'cowl', 'Inque', 'Powers', 'Bruce, me killed.'"

"I didn't whimper!" Terry exclaimed.

"Yes you did Terry. And Dana is ticked again. Five minutes late McGinnis. And you remember what you promised today, that you'd tell her about- ya know." Max nodded, and Terry jumped up from the table, banging his knees, and knocking his chair over. Terry grabbed his bag and headed out the door,_ thank God for Max, or else I'd be pretty messed up_.

…

_Terry was fifteen minutes, probably another blow off, but he said he'd show me one of the reasons he was lat,_ Dana thought. It was twenty minutes after midnight, twenty minutes late.

"That's it McGinnis, you are _so_ dead." Dana muttered.

"At least let him explain." Terry said behind Dana. Dana whirled around in happiness, and disbelief and came face to chest with a red bat. Dana raised her eyes fearfully, and gulped when she saw long black ears and white lens.

"Wha- Batman?" Dana spluttered.

"Dana listen, I have to show you something, it can't be on the bridge though, it has to be in the woods." Batman's grip like a vise took Dana by the hand and started to lead her into the woods.

"Wait- hold on a second. I have a boyfriend that's expecting me. Besides you can't take me in there, who knows what you'll do to me!" Dana exclaimed, and Batman's eyes narrowed, or got angry and glared.

"You are do not making this easy for me Dana. Slaggit, here look." Batman started to take off his mask, but Dana's hands grabbed his wrists.

"Stop I don't want the responsibility of carrying around some strangers secret identity." Batman seemed to roll his eyes and his cowl slid off. The face underneath it was… Terry! His eyes blue eyes twinkled ad he pulled Dana into a kiss, not even Inque or a bad dream could stop the relief Terry felt.


End file.
